


First Sight

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this AU idea: We’re the only two people in the DMV and we’re filling out papers silently when you look over and ask me what colour eyes I think you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Blaine sighed as he started filling out the form the DMV lady had given him, already tired of dealing with bureaucracy even though he was one of two customers currently in the building - showing up right after they opened was a surprisingly good idea. The other man was in the chair/desk combination to his left, already busily writing down answers as Blaine approached the desk and asked for a driver’s license application.

 _Focus, Anderson,_ he told himself, actually taking in the information being requested instead of just blindly putting in answers. _You’d hate to misspell your own name on an official government document. Shit, could I be arrested for falsifying my identity if I have a misspelled driver’s license? Would it still be a valid form of ID?_

“Hey,” the other man said quietly, breaking Blaine out of his increasingly absurd thought spiral. “Can I ask you a potentially weird question?”

“Are you trying to sell me drugs while we’re literally sitting in a government facility?” Blaine asked, leaning as far away as his tiny, unbalanced chair/desk would allow. He was mostly certain that a man this pretty wouldn’t be a drug mule, but he was still on edge after his panicked train of thought and had seen a few too many Lifetime movies recently to be completely trusting.

“Wh- no,” the man said, brows furrowed in an expression Blaine could only classify as ‘judgmental confusion.’ “It’s about my eye color.”

“Huh?” Blaine said, ever eloquent.

“I never know how to answer that question,” the man explained. “And I’m kind of perpetually afraid of being arrested for identity theft if a cop thinks my eye color doesn’t match what my license says.”

“So you’d like me to…?”

“Look at my eyes and tell me what color you think they are?” the man said, wincing away slightly. “I know, it’s a little weird, feel free to say no if it’s too much!”

“No, I don’t mind,” Blaine said easily. “I mean, it’s not a question I tend to expect, but in the grand scheme of things, this cannot possibly be the weirdest question I’ll ever be asked.”

“Thank you,” the man said, visibly relieved. “Uh, here, let me get a little closer to the window.”

He got up and walked across the office to the row of windows that lined the front, giving Blaine a full view of his muscular yet slim body for the first time.

Blaine had to swallow hard before moving to follow him.

“Oh, I’m Kurt, by the way,” the other man - Kurt - said once Blaine was closer. “Just thought you should learn my name before we gaze tenderly into each other’s eyes.”

Blaine snorted gently before saying his own name, earning a stunning smile from Kurt. “You ready?”

“Lay it on me,” Kurt said teasingly. He stood still by the window, about an arm’s length from Blaine, giving him a perfect view of his eyes.

Blaine suddenly understood why Kurt could never pin down an eye color.

At first glance, Kurt’s eyes were blue, rivaling the sunny sky outside in intensity. As Blaine looked closer, however, he saw swirls of green near Kurt’s pupils, rings of gray along the outside rim of the irises, and even a couple tiny flecks of gold that drew Blaine’s own eyes upwards to the echoing subtle highlights in Kurt’s brunet coif.

He couldn’t help but scan over the rest of Kurt’s face at that, noting barely-there freckles smattered along his nose and cheeks before zeroing in on his loosely pursed pink lips.

They stood there staring at each other for God only knew how long before the sound of an employee dropping her stapler on the ground and cursing vigorously snapped them out of their haze.

“Wow,” Blaine said softly, unable to help himself.

Kurt sucked in a shaky breath, looking faintly rattled. “Did you manage to decide on a color?”

“Um, my first impression was blue,” Blaine said, trying to figure out how to put Kurt’s eyes into words. “But there was also green and gray and even gold - I’m not surprised you’ve never been able to know for sure what answer to put down.”

“You saw gold in my eyes?” Kurt asked. “Funny, that’s the overwhelming impression I got from yours.”

“You thought my eyes were multicolored? I’ve always thought they were a pretty basic hazel,” Blaine said, surprised.

“Basic? Hardly,” Kurt said. “I felt like I kept seeing the colors shift every time you switched focus.”

“Would you maybe like to continue monitoring each other’s eye colors over dinner some time?” Blaine said rapidly, almost unaware of what he was doing. He didn’t want to assume there was a connection when there wasn’t - not after the Gap Attack, as his high school buddies called his most embarrassing moment - but something about Kurt made him want to learn more, and he couldn’t let that desire go unexplored.

Kurt’s eyes widened for an instant before he replied, “Yes. Yes, that sounds wonderful, Blaine.”

“Really? I mean, great, that sounds great, when are you free?” Blaine said, hoping he didn’t sound overeager.

“I was planning on grabbing brunch after getting my license changed over, if you’d care to join me,” Kurt said. His voice was shy, but his eyes sparkled with hope, distracting Blaine all over again.

“Brunch would be lovely,” Blaine said, coming back to himself. “Um, why are you getting your license changed?”

“I just moved here from Ohio for school,” Kurt said. “Now that I have a permanent address in Bushwick, I needed to get my license updated.”

“You’re from Ohio?” Blaine repeated. “ _I’m_ from Ohio. I’m starting college too.”

“You’re kidding,” Kurt said, looking surprised yet pleased. “How much more can we have in common?”

As it turned out, quite a lot, which made planning their wedding a year later a breeze.


End file.
